París
by Toylad
Summary: Miyako suspiró, sintiendo como la brisa de París le revolvía el cabello y le traía miles de recuerdos. Llevaba cinco años sin volver a ese lugar. Cinco… largos… años. ¿Y por qué había vuelto? La respuesta era simple, había vuelto por él.


**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí traje un Song-fic de los azulitos *-* Y claro, mañana si Dios quiere publico un capítulo nuevo de "Reinas" o quizá de "La princesa peluche" :D Pero en fin, espero que les guste. ¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo, en este fic, Miyako y Boomer tienen 24 años :)

**Disclaimer:**PPGZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. La canción "París" tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a la Oreja de Van Gogh (me encantaaa *-*). Y el fic sí lo hice yo.

**Dedicatoria:**Va dedicado a mi cuarta mejor amiga, "Aly Gehabich" aquí en Fanfiction. _¡Aquí está la sorpresa que le dije, desesperada! xD Te quiero xD Y es de Miyako, que es la que a usted le gusta *-* (pero Kaoru sigue siendo la mejor :P xD) Y también es cursi para intoxicarse, como a usted le gusta :D_

* * *

**_París._**

_"De nuevo aquí"_

Miyako suspiró, sintiendo como la brisa de París le revolvía el cabello y le traía miles de recuerdos. Llevaba cinco años sin volver a ese lugar. Cinco… largos… años. ¿Y por qué había vuelto? La respuesta era simple, había vuelto por _él. _

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, mientras miles de recuerdos aparecían en su mente, los recuerdos que había vivido con… _él._

Ven, acércate.

Ven y abrázame.

vuelve a sonreír, a recordar París,

a ser mi angustia.

Boomer…

Con tan solo pensar en su nombre, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, sonrojándose.

Lo amaba… y mucho.

Déjame pasar (déjame pasar)

una tarde más

Después de un rato de caminar, llegó a una linda cafetería. Ahí pidió un café, mientras continuaba pensando en él.

_Flashback_

_Estaba caminando tranquilamente por la hermosa ciudad del amor. Con su cámara fotográfica, tomaba "pequeños recuerdos" –como ella los llamaba–de cada cosa interesante que veía. Se detuvo un momento a fotografiar unas flores, pero al hacerlo, sin querer chocó contra un joven._

_-L-lo lamento –tartamudeó. Acto seguido, miró hacia arriba, hasta encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos celestes como el cielo. Él sonrió._

_-Descuida, no es nada –dijo aun sonriendo mientras le extendía amablemente la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella sonriendo, aceptó su ayuda–. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó a la linda chica que tenía enfrente._

_-Soy Miyako –dijo mientras un rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. En verdad que ese chico era lindo– ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?_

_-Boomer –dio un vistazo alrededor–. Oye, ¿Me acompañarías a esa cafetería? –Señaló el lugar con el dedo– Digo, para disculparme por andar de distraído y claro, para estar cerca de una chica tan linda como tú –ella se sonrojó notablemente. Él sonrió con dulzura._

_-C-cla-claro –tartamudeó, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban aún más… sorprendentemente._

_Fin del Flashback._

Suspiró.

Por fin, el muchacho le trajo el café, pero justo antes de que se fuera, ella lo detuvo.

-¡Espere! –El se volteó– ¿Por casualidad no ha visto a un chico llamado Boomer por aquí? Él es rubio, de ojos celestes, un poco más alto que yo y un poquito pecoso –sonrió con dulzura.

-No, me temo que no, se… –pero antes de que terminase, fue interrumpido por una joven de cabello color castaño y ojos verdes.

-¡Yo lo vi! –Exclamó– Vino hace un par de horas. Tomó un café, como el suyo, y dijo que iría al lago –la rubia sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! –exclamó mientras se tomaba su café de un sorbo y salía corriendo en dirección al lago.

Dime dónde has ido,

dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.

quiero estar contigo, regalarte mi cariño,

darte un beso, ver tus ojos

disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.

adiós, mi corazón.

-¡Boomer! –exclamó al ver a un joven rubio. Éste se volteó para verla, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de persona, ya que el joven tenía ojos color café chocolate– Oh… disculpe –dijo mientras se alejaba desilusionada.

Ven, te quiero hablar.

vuelve a caminar.

vamos a jugar al juego en el que yo era tu princesa.

ven, hazlo por mí.

vuelve siempre a mí.

_Flashback._

_-Miyako… –el rubio la tomó del brazo. Ella volteó a verlo, con los ojos cristalinos– Por favor, no te vayas._

_-Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo. Debo ir y ver a mis amigos, mi familia, continuar con mis estudios... –desvió la mirada–. Adiós, Boomer._

_-Miyako… –desvió la mirada– Adiós… –dijo mientras salía corriendo de allí, a punto de explotar en llanto._

_-Te extrañaré, mon amour –dijo mientras entraba al avión, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus delicadas mejillas._

_Fin del Flashback._

Dime dónde has ido,

dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.

quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,

darte un beso y ver tus ojos

disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.

adiós, mi corazón.

Completamente melancólica y decepcionada, la linda rubia fue al parque, en un intento por olvidar al chico de ojos celestes. Se sentó en una banca, mientras observaba a las jóvenes y lindas parejas caminar por allí, besándose, abrazándose y tomándose de la mano. _"¡Oh, Boomer! Desearía que tú y yo estuviésemos así"_ pensó Miyako mientras desviaba la mirada al piso. _"A cualquier lugar que vaya, siempre habrá algo que me recuerde a ti"._

No hay un lugar que me haga olvidar

el tiempo que pasé andando por tus calles junto a ti.

ven, quiero saber por qué te fuiste sin mí

siempre tuve algo que contarte.

-Disculpe, señorita –una niña sacudió un poco su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó y entonces miró a la pequeña. Era rubia y de ojos azules. Podía tener, a lo mucho, unos nueve años. Ella sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Sí, amiguita?

-¿Por qué está triste, señorita? –preguntó inocentemente. Ella suspiró.

-Extraño a alguien –respondió.

-¿Cómo es? –volvió a sonreír, esa niña en serio que era tierna.

-Rubio, de ojos celestes, un poco más alto que yo y un poquito pecoso –respondió sonriendo. El rostro de la pequeña se iluminó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, emocionada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿No es ese muchacho de ahí? –dijo señalando a un joven. Los ojos de orbes celestes se abrieron como platos. Era _él_.

-¡Sí! ¡Es él! –chilló. La rubiecita sonrió con dulzura– Muchísimas gracias, amiguita –dijo mientras la abrazaba–. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bonnie –respondió. Miyako sonrió, de alguna extraña e incomprensible forma se le parecía a_ su nombre._

-Bueno, muchas gracias –volvió a sonreír. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y fue a jugar con otras niñas,

Dime dónde has ido,

dónde esperas en silencio, amigo.

quiero estar contigo y regalarte mi cariño,

darte un beso y ver tus ojos

disfrutando con los míos hasta siempre.

adiós, mi corazón.

_"Miyako…" _escuchó que susurraron su nombre a sus espaldas. Se volteó y fue entonces, cuando lo vio. Estaba usando un sweater de color turquesa, unos jeans azules y unas tenis turquesa, la misma ropa que estaba usando la última vez que lo vio. Lo observó unos segundos, sin saber que decir o hacer.

No hay nada que me haga olvidar.

el tiempo que ha pasado ya, no volverá.

no hay nada más...

adiós, mi corazón.

Pero de un momento a otro, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la abrazaban cálidamente.

-Te extrañé… y mucho –susurró él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Yo más… –susurró ella mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Él sonrió– Boomer… debo decirte algo… –dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba, aún más que como ya estaba– Y-yo… -Él sonrió nuevamente.

-Miyako, creo que sé que piensas, pero si estoy equivocado, al menos quiero que escuches algo… –suspiró– Te amo, y desde que te conocí lo he hecho. Así que, Miyako, ¿Me concederías el honor de mi novia? –los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó. En un principio, él se sonrojó a límites imposibles, pero luego, cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso.

-Awwww –dijeron todos los que miraban la tierna escena. Hasta que un pelirrojo y un azabache los alejaron casi que a patadas.

-Poco de rompe cuadros –murmuró el azabache.

-¿Verdad? –dijo el pelirrojo. Los rubios se volvieron a ver y rieron.

-Son mis hermanos, después te los presento –dijo él sonriendo.

-Claro –dijo ella.

-Y Miyako…

-¿Sí?

-Prométeme algo…

-¿Qué?

-Que si te vuelves a ir, será conmigo –se sonrojó aún más (quién sabe cómo) Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Por supuesto –respondió mientras se acercaba a él y lo volvía a besar.

Fin.

* * *

**Enseñanza de la historia:**Brick y Butch son unos muy –demasiado– guapos rompe cuadros xD y Boomer y Miyako son unos tomates con patas xD Ñe, la verdad algo tenía que decir pero ya se me olvidó xD En fin, si no me voy ya a comer voy a morir de hambre, así que...

Toylad fuera, ¡Paz!

Posdata para Aly: ¡Te quiero! n.n


End file.
